


Just Talk to Me

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Sad, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Leo just wants his little brother to talk to him, is that too much to ask? Mikey and April's relationship took them all by surprise. And now Leo is left trying to figure out how to help his brother.





	Just Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt! Now that we have that out the way, this story was made from me getting a suggestion (Technically two) and I loved them! I love hearing your guys thoughts and if you want to know more or even want me to continue. If you're reading my TMNT multi-chapters and my Fairy Tale series, I promise I'm getting to it!

* * *

 

Leo knew something was wrong the moment he saw Don’s eye twitch that day Mikey announced he was dating April at dinner. His younger brother was smiling, but that twitch spoke volumes.

 

He wished he could say he was surprised when the next day Don didn’t show up for breakfast the next day. He also wished he could say having to remind Don to focus more than usual was something he merely imagined, but then came the mood swings.

 

One moment his little brother could be solely focused to a point where it was alarming at how precise he could take down their enemies. Raph would congratulate their little brother on an excellent job every time, but Leo could see that look in Don’s eyes.

 

And it was scary…

 

Then came the other moments. The moments where Don would snap and rage. His little brother would run off on the same impulsiveness that Leo would expect from Raph. It was unnerving and would leave him in the middle of fights between the red masked turtle and Don. It was odd. Weird. And he didn’t like it.

 

Don had a temper, and sometimes it could rival their hot-headed brother.

 

_But not like this…_

 

Everyone tried to get him to talk including himself. Instead, more than once he’d be facing a lab door with no reply or his brother would always say the same thing repeatedly.

 

**_“There’s nothing to talk about…”_ **

 

The words were on repeat in Leo’s head as he tried to think of how to handle the situation. It was like a puzzle to solve, a strategic one where all he needed was the best way to take care of it.

 

_**“There’s nothing to talk about…”** _

 

Leo groaned and put a hand over his face as he sat in the main room. “Damn it, Donnie…”

 

“Neva thought I’d see the day when our Fearless Leader would stoop to such language.” Raph’s teasing reached Leo’s ears as he looked back to see his younger brother. “But if it’s bout what I think it is…” He let out a sigh and plopped down on his bean bag. “Don’t blame ya.”

 

“I just have no clue what to do…” Leo closed his eyes once again and sighed. He was supposed to protect his brothers. Be there for them and help guide them, yet here he was struggling just to get one of them to talk.

 

“Ya can’t always know what to do.”

 

Leo glanced over to see Raph shrug, and his brow ridge rose at the younger turtle.

 

“No smart remark?”

 

Raph snorted. “Jus ain’t feel like it.”

 

Leo could have smiled at that, and he chuckled to himself knowingly. He knew as tough as Raph would act, his brother cared a lot. The small bit of joy didn’t last as he glanced towards the lab.

 

“Has he come out at all?”

 

“Sure, if ya count da bathroom. Least we know he ain’t usin a cup in da corner.”

 

“That’s...pretty gross.” Leo made a face and Raph shrugged again.

 

“Honestly thought he was fo’ awhile to be honest. Wouldn’t see him leave or nothin so stood outside tryin’ to catch him.”

 

“I guess it didn't work since he’s still in there.” Leo sighed. “We need to do something. I mean I always expected April would date someone else but …”

 

“Ain’t expect it to be Mikey?”

 

Leo shook his head while trying to pinpoint exactly when the two could have started liking each other, but he came up with a blank. “I mean, it’s Mikey. I thought it’d be Casey if anyone…” He hated to admit it, but as much as he didn’t want his little brother hurt he always pictured it’d be the fault of the other human.

 

“I guess...inna way it makes sense.” Raph was leaning back, remote in hand as Leo looked confused at his younger brother.

 

“It does?”

 

“Anyone eva tell ya that you great wit strategy, but awful at feelin’s?” Raph laughed, and Leo merely rolled his eyes to hold back a huff.

 

“Just explain…”

 

“Jus think bout it. Who gets on us every time we pick on Mikey, lecture him or anythin.”

 

“April?”

 

“An’ who always want to try his ideas?”

 

“April again?” Leo’s head tilted.

 

“An’ wh-”

 

“Okay, I get it. I apparently missed out on the April/Mikey feels. But that doesn’t change how do we get Don to talk to us. Him trapping himself in his lab until it’s time for patrol, then being a loose cannon is no help.”

 

“Wait, lemme first process da fact ya said feels.”

 

“Raph!”

 

“I’m wit ya bro, aight?” Raph looked over at him, and Leo nodded as Raph’s fist came up. He bumped his own against it and thought to himself again.

 

“Maybe...April can talk to him?”

 

“She tried da other day, and it went really bad.”

 

“How bad?” Leo looked over at his brother.  
  


“Like he’s not even lookin at Mikey at all bad. At least befo’ he was, but now he avoids him like da plague.”

 

“Damn.” Leo sighed.

 

“I think I’m gettin’ used to ya swearin though. So that’s one thing.”

 

“Out of everyone I would have thought you’d take this more serious.” Leo groaned, and his fingers went to his temples.

 

“Dunno, how to keep spirits up like Mikey do.” Leo’s fingers stopped, and he looked at his younger brother as Raph continued. “I’m worried bout both of them.”

 

Leo frowned at himself, thinking of the youngest turtle and how he’d been thinking so much about Don that he nearly forgot how quiet the orange masked turtle had gotten.

 

_It’s all a mess, but how do I fix this..._ He breathed out, wishing a thought would come as silence fell and he heard a door open. He looked up to see Don and grabbed his arm without thinking, surprising both him and the purple-masked turtle. Leo had no clue where to go from here, but he still opened his mouth to try.

 

“I know you’re hurting. I know it’s...a lot, especially when it’s someone you love. And now you’re left with disappointment…”

 

“Leo…”

 

“Let me finish.” He said quickly, noticing the narrow of his younger brother’s eyes. “Just don’t shut us out, Donnie. I really get it.” Leo swallowed, thinking of Karai and how messy their relationship was. It was a yo-yo that left him reeling, but he always came back for me. He never knew if he was being smart or just an idiot.  “So please...just talk to me. If not now, just...my door’s open.”

 

It was quiet, and Leo fully expected Don to snap or snatch his hand back. Instead, his younger brother looked at him, brow ridges furrowed until he looked away.

 

“I need to eat something,” Don mumbled. “I calculated the time from when I last ate and it’s not a good number…”

 

“Yeah, sure. Go eat…” He reluctantly let go, watching his brother disappear into the kitchen. “I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“I dunno, I think ya did a decent job.” Raph stretched and got up.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“He ain’t say ‘There’s nothin’ to say’.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Let me know!


End file.
